prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Takehito Morokuzu
|Morokuzu Takehito}}, nicknamed or Gackt†, is a main character of ''Prison School'', and is one of the five first-year boys in attendance of all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy. His love interest is Mitsuko Yokoyama, the secretary of the official Student Council. Appearance Gakuto is tall and wiry (only shorter than Reiji Andou from the boys). He has black hair and black eyes due to his Japanese heritage. Gakuto is the only boy in the group to wear glasses and sports long locks until Volume 8, when he offers to have Meiko Shiraki (the USC Vice-President) shave them off his head. Thus, he is now a skinhead after his incarceration in the Prison Block. Noted to have been the leanest of the five, Gakuto gains muscle in the Prison Block from hard labour to become lean and tall with an average weight. Personality Gakuto is a calculating and intelligent person, though relatively lacking in his studies. He is thus the mastermind behind a lot of the organised breakouts in the prison along with Kiyoshi Fujino. Gakuto's plots also prevent the boys from being excluded several times. He is obsessed with the Three Kingdoms and is the smartest of the five. He is still one of the more lecherous of the five and shows 'otaku' habits in his behaviour, spending much time at the library when not occupied in jail, and going to great lengths in order to get a collector figurine. He is a respectful person, regularly using the honorific when referring to his friends. Plot After enrolling at all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy with middle-school friend Jouji Nezu, Gakuto spends much time in the library or on the dorm computer researching the Three Kingdoms. He and the other boys are unable to approach a girl on the first day, except Kiyoshi Fujino. Gakuto is soon incarcerated in the school's Prison Block with the other boys for violating the privacy of girls in the female bathing area of the swimming pool. He is caught immediately by the Underground Student Council but attempts to cover for Kiyoshi Fujino, who is still caught by the USC President Mari Kurihara away from the bathing area (and the boys). When in the Prison Block, the boys are beaten by USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki, which Kiyoshi tries to prevent. Gakuto and the other boys reveal that they in fact pervertedly enjoy her punishment. The USC Vice-President is then replaced by the USC secretary Hana Midorikawa, who is too violent to the boys for their liking (and dresses modestly). When Kiyoshi's actions drives Hana to tears out of anger and embarrassment, the boys celebrate and Meiko continues the guard duty. Gakuto starts conspiring with Kiyoshi to breakout after he is jailed in the school's Prison Block with the other boys for 2 months. He plots with Kiyoshi and gives him aid regularly so he can get a rare Guan Yu collector figurine from Kiyoshi at a four-year convention. Shingo Wakamoto sees them speaking in the bath with Gakuto kneeling on the floor, misinterpreting their private discussion as a gay relationship. The pair dig a large escape hole in the disposal area and obtain an MP3 player with wireless speakers to function as a distraction on the day, as Kiyoshi is to pretend to be stuck in the toilet and use his 'haemorrhoids' as an excuse. Gakuto defecates on himself in an ICT classroom full of girls in order to obtain a recording for the distraction. After the large escape hole in the disposal area is mistakenly filled by the Chairman with cement, Kiyoshi orders Gakuto to aid him steal a girl's uniform. Gakuto then asks Meiko to cut off his long locks so he can make a wig for Kiyoshi to wear on the first breakout. The two prisoners use the uniform wih Gakuto's live hair wig to sneak a cross-dressing Kiyoshi secretly out of the school grounds. When Kiyoshi returns, Gakuto remains oblivious to Kiyoshi's failed date, until they are all punished with an extended stay in the Prison Block due to Chiyo Kurihara reporting him to her father (revealed to be the school's chairman). Gakuto witnesses , codenamed DTO; a plot by the USC to induce two more breakouts of other boys in order to expel them. When the boys set up a wrestling contest as a decoy, Gakuto sneaks away for ten minutes to recover email data evidence of DTO. To gain more time to upload the evidence and show it to the Chairman, the boys successfully appeal to the Chairman by solving his "Tits VS. Asses" riddle. Chiyo starts sending messages through the boys' meals and intercepting the messages tagged to the food binbags in the disposal area. Using their food messaging system, Gakuto plans to have Chiyo rendezvous with the boys and performs a triple switch with Jouji, enabling him to gather evidence of their being framed in the USC's plots (via Operation Boys Expulsion). He presents the evidence on a USB stick to the Chairman, who orders their release and overturns the boys' imminent expulsions. When free, Gakuto regularly goes to the library once more but falls out of contact with the boys. He meets Mitsuko Yokoyama in the History section of the school library. Anzu reveals to the boys in Mitsuko's absence that Mitsuko is her cousin, a member of the official Student Council and the secretary there, and explains to them that there are two Student Councils. When Gakuto helps Mitsuko move the Student Council office documents and equipment to the old USC office, he describes his relief at finding out she was not a USC member to her after she thanks him for his help. The USC are jailed by the official Student Council for physically abusing the boys and violating the school rules, which is initially a cause for celebration for Gakuto and the boys. Initially, both Chiyo and the boys are convinced that in the official Student Council’s imprisonment of the USC, they are acting in everyone’s best interest. When Gakuto is with Mitsuko however, he discovers that the School Council plans to replace the Wet T-Shirt Contest in the USC's yearly agenda with a clamming trip, which finally unifies the boys in heart and soul as a team in saving the Wet T-Shirt Contest and helping the USC. However, boys waste much time producing a non-functioning water-bottle model rocket codenamed the "PBR". Under Mari's instruction, Gakuto plots to deliver an escape kit to the prison as and fire a water bottle rocket attached to secured rope over the Student Council President Kate Takenomiya's room ahead of the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle in the school's Sports Festival. To his shock, Kiyoshi reveals to the boys that Mari was not planning escape but acted to nullify the SC's subterfuge ahead of the battle. Gakuto fails to find anyone to nominate as the fourth member of the USC cavalry team after both Hana and Kiyoshi disappear before the event. When he returns to the boy's dorm to pick up the remaining remnant of the PBR, he sees a pile of futons (with Hana and Kiyoshi hiding below). Gakuto soon leaves after the PBR remnant reappears and Chiyo receives a text from Hana claiming that Kiyoshi is with him, confusing both of them. Later, during the strategy meeting with the USC, he is the one who says they must revive the Vice-President. Gallery Gakuto1.jpg|Gakuto with long hair (manga) Gakuto2.jpg|Gakuto with short hair (manga) Gakuto anime design.jpg|Gakuto anime design Trivia † Takehito Morokuzu is nicknamed Gackt in the Yen Press edition of the Prison School manga. *Gakuto hails from Nerima, Tokyo; this area is considered to be the birthplace of Japanese anime. *The kanji for "Takehito" (岳人) can be also read as "Gakuto". Navigation Characters Males